Le coeur au bord de l'âme
by FloP34
Summary: Aline se voit offrir la chance de recommencer une toute nouvelle vie mais elle est loin d'imaginer que son passé la rattrapera lors d'une rencontre qui la boulversera au plus profond d'elle même.


_**Salut à toutes !**_

_**Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette nouvelle ne parle pas de Bella et d'Edward, je l'ai écrite il y a 2ans alors que j'avais 16ans après la lecture de cette saga qui m'a tant emportée, il me semblait donc légitime de la classer dans cette catégorie puisque c'est leur histoire qui m'a inspiré. Voilà quelque temps que je lis des fictions et je me suis dis que ce serait un bon moyen d'avoir un avis sur ce que j'avais écris à l'époque. Avec mes études je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de m'y remettre mais je pense sérieusement à reprendre.**_

_**En espérant que vous trouverez du plaisir dans ces lignes un peu jeunes.**_

_**Bonnes lectures =)**_

**Prologue**

"Je serai toujours près de toi Aline. N'en doute jamais, quoi qu'il arrive tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il arrive. " M'avait soufflé ma mère il y a bientôt dix ans. Agée alors de six ans, je ne me rendais pas compte que ces paroles seraient ses dernières et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec nous à la maison. Elle mouru quelques heures plus tard, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Le cancer avait eu raison d'elle et mon entêtement à fermer les yeux sur la vérité n'y avait rien changé.

Je me souviens encore de l'odeur aseptisée des draps, de la couleur criarde des murs faisant ressortir le vert émeraude de ses yeux qui me paraissaient pour la première fois éteints, du moniteur soudain silencieux, de la fraicheur du lino et des infirmières débranchant lentement les appareils qui avaient maintenu ma mère en vie ces six derniers mois. Je me souviens m'être imaginé mon père, effondré sur le fauteuil calé près de la fenêtre, la main cachant son visage pour éviter que je le voie pleurer. Il était mort dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais que trois ans, Daniel, mon frère, passa quatorze ans près de lui. Je me le remémorais assis par terre dos au mur la tête dans les mains, Debbie dans la salle de bain les yeux perdus dans le vague, Amélie endormie près de moi et ses parents en train de parler dans le couloir avec le médecin.

Debbie, la meilleure amie de maman, fut comme une seconde mère, elle veilla sur nous après sa mort.

Depuis que nous avions deux ans, Amélie et moi étions inséparables, elle était comme ma sœur jumelle. Nous avions grandis ensemble et nous connaissions par cœur. Kate, George -ses parents- et elle formèrent une seconde famille. Elle et moi avions évolué ensemble, c'est elle qui me fit retrouver le sourire, elle qui me permit de garder mon innocence et elle qui m'interdit de laisser disparaître qui j'étais. Pétillante et insouciante, rien ne pouvait la décourager, elle finit par déteindre sur moi. Physiquement, nous étions radicalement opposées : ses cheveux blond vénitiens avaient toujours été courts, juste au dessus des épaules, encadrant son visage aux airs malicieux. Le nez légèrement retroussé au milieu de dizaine de tache de rousseur s'accordait avec ses yeux rieurs, assez petite, on aurait dit un vrai bulldozer. Quand à moi, j'avais hérité des yeux verts émeraude de ma mère -ma plus grande fierté- et mes cheveux tombaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos dans un flot désordonné de boucles anglaises couleur chocolat. Amélie était dure, elle savait encaisser les coups et rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur, débordante d'énergie, il était impossible de l'arrêter quand elle avait quelque chose en tête. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de graviter autour d'elle, de son énergie. Les gens pensèrent que la mort de mes parents m'anéantirai, pourtant, ce fut tout le contraire, je devins celle qu'aurait voulu ma mère : souriante, j'ouvrais de grand yeux étonnés sur tout ce qui m'entourait, niveau énergie, je n'arrivais pas à la cheville d'Amélie, j'étais du genre passive mais encore plus têtue qu'elle.

Elle allait me manquer, sûr ! C'est la seule chose que je regretterai de Coos Bay, avec ses parents, Debbie et l'océan.

_**Voilà pour le début ! Ayant déjà écris la suite je devrais la poster rapidement après quelque retouche.**_

_**A très bientôt !**_


End file.
